Fighting for Life
by casy23
Summary: Leah has lost everything that meant anything to her. She lost Sam to Emily. She lost her mother to anger, and She lost her father and brother to death and the she blames herself for both. Who will be able to save her from letting the pain destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So let's give this a shot. It's Leah/Jacob/Bella/Renesme.**_

**Leah/Jake - why can't I be happy?**

** Leah went over it all in her head, and she decided it was ridiculous. Jake was in love with Bella! Not her daughter. Her daughter resembled her greatly. Secretly, Leah knew the girl's beauty came from her father. She couldn't help but hate Bella. She reminded her so much of Emily. It wasn't fair. Why did everyone she fell for have to imprint on these idiots? She was starting to believe she just wasn't meant for love. With Jake, she thought it would actually last. She was stupid enough to believe he actually loved her. She had thought Sam loved her too. They were going to get married. Everything was so perfect and then BOOM. Emily happened. Sam imprinted on Her the same way Jake imprinted on Bella and Edward's daughter. She resented all of the cullens except for Emmett and Edward, they may be vampires but they had been kind to her. That's all she evere wanted someone to depend on. She had her brother, Seth and She loved him but other than that..nobody. Her mother resented her; she knew it. Her mother blamed her for her father's death. She's right it was all my fault. I didn't mean to scare him to death, literaly but that's exactly what happened. She had phased in front of him, and he passed out. He died.**

** She never really got along with Jake. He was just another annoying one of sam's friends that made fun of her bitterness, and it hurt. **_**She **_**was hurting. **_**She**_** had every right to be bitter! The whole pack felt sorry for her though. She hated that. She hated being pitied. She didn't need it. All she needed was to forget Sam ever existed. She couldn't do that though. Sam was around him 24/7. She followed orders just like everyone else did but she hated him. She hated every fiber in his being. She hated that he was the leader, especially. He didn't deserve it. What he deserved was to have someone take his heart and shatter it into a million little pieces then sweep it up and toss in the trash. That's what he did to her. Sam never cared for her. Not really, not enough. She loved him with everything she had and he destroyed for his little slut. okay, so she wasn't a slut Leah just wished she was. She wanted to hate Emily so bad but she just..couldn't. Emily was a saint. She was a perfect angel. She never said anything out of line once in her life. She never was too angry or too sad or too cruel. Not like Leah. Leah wasn't stupid enough to think she was content with her life. She was angry. She felt like the anger was justified. She lost people and things she loved more than anyone ever deserved. She thought Jake understood that. She thought he would be there for her but that didn't happen. He was with the cullens. He **_**hated **_**the cullens. After all, It was tradition.**

** She didn't understand why her thoughts keep going back Jacob but they did. She barely got along with him for five minutes but that kiss was amazing. She thought it meant something but in reality He was upset, she upset. It didn't mean anything. It just happened. Leah deserved to be haappy after everything she's been through. At least, She knew that. She didn't need a guy to be happy. Screw what Emily, and Bella and Her vamps thought. Leah was an independt woman who didn't need a guy to be happy. She just needed to live her life. Let go of the bad and focus on the good. Let go of Sam and Jake and the pain of losing them and her father. Let go of caring that her mother hated her. Focus on her brother. She felt like she was ready to finally do that. She actually mustered a slight smile before turning on her ipod and blasting her favorite band -Good Charlotte. That's her phone starting buzzing. Leah didn't hear it or feel it. It buzzed a couple more time then it stopped. Leah fell asleep to 'I don't wanna be in love'**

** The next morning she woke up to voices, all around her. She recognized them but she couldn't figure out quite who they were coming from. Her vision was blurry. She saw dark hair on one of them or both. She didn't know. She tried to sit up. Big mistake. Pain filled her back. Then she realized it wasn't just her back. Her arm was sore, and her legs felt liked that had been stabbed. OW freaking OW just OW! "What the hell is going on?" She managed to get out as her vision started to become clearer. She saw Sam and Jake standing over her and behind them were Emily, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett.**

**"Well." She was impatient "What going on? Where am I? Why am I here? What happened? Why won't you tell me what happened? Where's Seth?" She looked around. He wasn't here. That's impossible. Of course he was here. Something was wrong. Something had to be. **

**"Leah, I am so sorry but He's gone." Sam whispered looking apologetically at her. Almost seeming like he cared. She knew it had to be a mistake. What did he mean gone? Oh No NO NOO NOO freaking way. "What do you mean 'he's gone'?" **

**Jake took a step towards her. "There was an accident."**

**"The doctors did everything they could." Bella stepped in. **

**"Why are you even here?" She glared at Bella.**

**"I'm just trying to help."**

**"unsucessfully."**

**"Look." Bella said.**

**"GET OUT!" Leah screamed.**

**"But I-" **

**"NOW" Bella just stood there in shock.**

**Rose shoved her a little "Earth to bella. It's her room. She wants you gone so leave. This isn't brain surgery." Bella glared at Rosalie before exiting the room.**

**Leah was shocked. The stupid blonde vamp took her side of one of her own. The pity must already be setting in.**

**"Jake." She called out.**

**He came even closer and Sat down. They were silent for a moment. Jake looked down at her shaking hands and took one of her hands in both of his. Then She spoke again. "Where you there? With Seth?" She was holding back tears that were threatening to fall.**

**"No. Sam called me. He was with Seth when he..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. It would hurt her too much. She had already lost so much. All she had was Seth, and now he was gone too.**

**She turned to seth with cold eyes. "What happened, Sam? What did you do to my brother?" Her tone was vicious and accusing.**

**"Nothing. I swear, I would never hurt Seth." Sam rushed over to other side of Leah's bed.**

**"Hmm." she said tilting her head to the side "Where have I heard that line before? Oh, that's right. I remember. It's the same load of crap you told me before you ditched me. What happened to my brother?"**

**It was bad, She could tell from the looks on Jake and Sam's faces. Emmett stepped in "Guys, she has a right to know and she's going to take it a lot better from one of you." **

**They knew he was right. Rosalie whispered something in Emmett's ear and he nodded. He took her hand then lead her out of the room. Emily stood there not knowing what to.**

**"Em" Sam said "Can you give us a moment alone with her?"**

**She nodded "Of course. Take as much time as you need."**

**Silence took over the room. "Well?" Leah spoke up.**

**Sam began "Seth was depressed. He was supposed to be taking pills for it but he never took one. It turns out he was having a more difficult time with your father's death than he admitted to anyone. Even you. We found him at the cliff near the outsides of town." She knew the exact one he was talking about. She hated the sound of this. She knew what was going to come out his mouth next. She hoped and prayed she was wrong. "He jumped. I tried to talk him down but I couldn't he wouldn't listen to me. He hated me for what I did to you." Sam finished quietly.**

**Leah was furious. No scratch that. She wanted to rip Sam to threads. "Why didn't you stop him! Why didn't you save him! You could have talked him down if you rreally wanted to but you didn't. did you? No. You thought if he was gone there's one less thing for you to worry about right."**

**"No. I swear! I tried to save him!"**

**"You didn't try hard enough or he would still be here!" She finally couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears spilled out of her eyes. Her brother was gone because he hated his life because Leah had ruined. "This is all my fault" Leah whimpered over and over again. " Dad died because of me. Seth died because of me."**

**Jake took her in his arms and held her tight. Sam was about to say something when Jake looked at him and shook his no.**

_It can wait until later. she can take any more pain right now._

**The pain was unbearable. Leah couldn't stop the tears. She could even force herself to try. Seth was gone, forever and it was all her fault. She should've been there. She should've stopped him. If she was there. He wouldn't have gone through with it. She knew that. Hours later, the tears started to slow. She looked up, and saw that Sam had left. Jake was still here with her. "Jake. You don't have to be here."**

**"I want to. I want to help you any way I can. I hate to see you like this." Jakke put a hand on each side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Do you want me to take you home?'**

**She shook her head "No. I can't go back there. Not yet, anyway."**

**"And That's okay." He assured her "I'll call your mom and you can stay with me. At least for tonight."**

**She looked skeptical but agreed because she knew he was just trying to help her.**

**She tried to get but failed. "Why am I in pain? Physically? I mean." Emtionally the pain would never go away, not this time. She had no one left now. She was completley alone.**

**"I'll tell you in the morning, and then we're going to the hospital to get you checked out. Okay?" She nodded. Jacob scooped her up in his arms and carried to her car that was parked close by. He layed her down in the back seat, and he got in the front. He took of driving towards his house. Leah fell asleep within minutes. She deserves it. Jaacob thought. He couldn't believe Life could be so unfair to one person. She lost Sam. She lost her father. Emotionally, she lost her mother. Now, she lost her brother too. Jacob didn't know If she would ever be able to pick up the pieces of her broken heart this time around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Leah" Seth called out to her.**

**"Your here." She breathed a sigh of relief but it couldn't be. Jake and Sam told her he was dead. Jake wouldn't lie to her not about something like this.**

**"Where else would I be?"**

**"You're dead." **

**"Then how do you see me? Leah, I'm very much alive."**

**"Why did you jump?" Leah whispered.**

**"This life is unbearable. You know it is. There's nothing left there for us."**

**"We had each other! Seth, I had you and You had me. Always. but not now. Now your gone forever."**

**"Why do you keep saying that? I'm right here!" Seth screamed at her.**

**"Your a ghost or hallucination or a dream or something. All I know is your not real!"**

**"Why do you see me?"**

**"Maybe, I need closure." She knew she was nowhere near ready for closure.**

**"I'll do my best. Leah, you been hurt so much. We both have but I want you to live your life to the fullest. Don't waste a minute of your life mouring over me. I made a desicion. I regret that it hurt you but it happened and now it's done. You need to keep going. Live your life. I know you're with Jake right now. Don't waste this opportnity. He's a good person, Leah. He is exactly what you deserve. You deserve to have everything. I love you, Leah. You're my sister. Always. Goodbye, Leah."**

**"Don't go, Seth. You can't leave. I need you. I love you." She stopped. She realized this would be her last chance to say this to her brother "Goodbye, Seth. You will be in my heart. Always." Leah promised him and herself.**

**"Leah." She woke up to Jake's voice**

**"Hey Jake.." She smiled at him. Leah looked around. She remember the events of last night. Heartbroken, she was ready to cry but she remembered Seth's words. 'Don't mourn my death' "Thanks for letting me stay here. You didn't have to do that...but I'm glad you did."**

**He nodded "I wanted to. I mean, I just wanted you to be okay."**

**She nodded. She was thankful that she had Jake, for now anyway.**

**"How are you feeling?" He asked hoping it was okay to ask.**

**"I'm better." She said. "I mean obviously. It's hard to lose my brother but I'm not going to dwell on that. It won't bring Seth back."**

**"If you need a friend, I'm here. I am your friend. You know that, right?"**

**"Yeah, I do. I'm really grateful that I have you."**

**He hugged her, tightly.**

**She moved out of his arms. "You want to go for a walk?" Leah suggested. She wanted to get out but not too far. Baby steps.**

**"Are you sure you're up for that?" He didn't want to cause any more pain.**

**"I just want some fresh air. I'll be fine." Jacob walked over to her and helped her get out of the bed. He put his arm around her back. She was still injured from last night's events and she couldn't even remember what they were.**

**They headed out a couple of blocks away.**

**After a comfortable silence, Leah whispered something that Jacob couldn't hear. He wondered if that's the way she wanted it. He looked at her, and She repeated herself "He really liked you."**

**"I liked him too. He always came through for me."**

**"Me too." She whispered resting against Jake's arm.**

**Before they were about to turn around they 'ran into' Edward, Bella, and Nessie.**

**Leah created space between her and Jacob much to Jacob's dismay. **

**"What's going on here?" Bella asked suspiciously. Nessie looked upset. She was a teenager now and She been dating Jake the last few months.**

**"Jake offered to let me stay with him last night." Leah said not completley out of spite for Bella and her daughter.**

**"That was very nice of him." Edward said.**

**"I thouht so."**

**"Why?" Nessie chimed in "what could he possibly want with **_you?_

**"Nessie, Stop it." Bella hissed.**

**"What? I'm his girlfriend. I have a right to know." She crossed her arms.**

**"It's personal." Jake answered hoping she would drop it.**

**"Personal?"**

**"Yes."**

**They were all quiet. "We should go." Bella said "I hope everything turns out okay." that was directed at Leah.**

**"I'm not leaving until I get some real answers." Nessie whined.**

**"Nessie. Just. Drop. It."**

**"I can't. Jacob."**

**"This has nothing to do with you. Nothing." Jake assured her.**

**"Nothing to do with me? I'm your girlfriend."**

**"Yes. You've made that very clear. I will explain later but now isn't a good time." Jake hoped she would just leave before she made things worse for Leah.**

**"Fine." She crossed her arms and left with her parents.**

**"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't mean anything by it." Jacob looked at Leah searching her face for some kind of emotion but he found none. No anger. or sadness. "Leah?"**

**What happened next shocked both of them.**

**Leah laughed.**

**and kept laughing**

**until Her side hurt.**

**"What's so funny?" He couldn't believe she was laughing. He did not see that one coming.**

**"I'm not 100% sure. But was she really jealous?" Leah looked amused.**

**"I guess. why?"**

**"You imprinted on her. Does she even know what that means?"**

**"I have explained it her time and time again." Jacob said.**

**"And she's jealous?" The laughter came back. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Jake."**

**He was confused. "Once you imprint. There's no going back. You can't change it. or umimprint someone. It's a done deal."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"**I was surprised when I got your call . How are you?" Samuel asked.**

**Leah stood up of the lawn chair that she sat in. Leah felt the need to laugh bitterly but that wasn't going to solve any of her 'issues' as Jake put it. She wasn't doing this for him though. She was doing it for herself. She deserved to be happy and this might be the only way. "We should talk. about us. You know what happened and why..if there is a why. I think it could possibly help me recover from everything that has happened." **

**Sam looked surprised. He nodded. He knew that they would have to talk about this at one point. He cheated on Leah with her cousin then left her to marry her. It was wrong. He knew that before it happened. He couldn't control himself but he should have been able to. He had failed Leah. "If that's what you need I can do it."**

**Everything was quiet for awhile. Leah and Sam just stood there waiting for someone to say something. Anything that would fix their situation but nothing ever would. They were broken. Forever broken.**

"**Sam, do you think it's possible..Nevermind."**

"**You were going to ask me if it's possible for an imprint to be undone?" He knew her too well and she had always hated that. Leah nodded.**

"**It's never happened before.." Sam told her skeptically.**

**There was more silence. Sam wanted her to have something to smile about but not something that wasn't true. He couldn't lie to her or hurt her again. "I'm sorry Leah."**

"**For what?" He had so much to be sorry for. Cheating on her, imprinting on her cousin, making her watch them build their life together, lying to her when he said they would be together forever and the list goes on.**

"**all of it. Everything I have ever done to you. I never meant to hurt you. Leah, I really did truly love you."**

"**I know you did. I loved you too so much. That's why it hurt so much to lose you.I wanted us to last forever. I wanted you to love me forever but you didn't." Leah's voice started to crack.**

"**You still don't get it? After all this time. I wanted to love you forever. I never wanted to lose you either." Sam said honestly and it seemed like Leah might actually believe him.**

"**It happened anyway. We still lost each it worth it? to find happiness with Emily?" Leah asked curiousity in her voice instead of anger and bitterness.**

"**I honestly still don't know." Sam said "I want to believe what Emily and I have is real but I'll never know for sure. There is something that I know for sure though."**

"**Yeah? and What's that?" Leah asked.**

"**You deserve to be happy, and I know you will be. You'll find someone who will give that to you. Maybe it's not going to be me or Jacob but it'll be somebody who deserves you." **

"**I love you, Sam. I still want to. I want us to have a real friendship." Leah finally said.**

"**Do you think we can manage? After everything?"**

"**Don't you?"**

"**I really do." Sam said rapping an arm around her bringing her in for a hug. Thsi particular hug symbolized goodbye and hello. Goodbye to their messed up past. Hello to their future friendship that they could have if they let themselves.**

"**Do you miss him?"**

"**Every day."**

"**So do I."**

**Jacob was at the cullens' again. He had stayed overnight in case of any threat against Bella or Renesme. His mind kept wandering to Leah. He wanted to see her. To make sure she was doing okay. He wondered if she'd taken his advice and talked to Sam. It seemed unlikely but Jake thought it would really help her in dealing with her grief over Seth's departure.**

"**Jake." Bella called. "You've been quiet. Is everything okay?"**

"**I'll be okay when I see Leah."**

**Just then Edward appeared in the doorway. "There's someone here to see you."**

"**Leah? You're here." Jacob said.**

"**In the flesh. For good." Leah smiled up at him.**

"**For good? Does this mean you're staying in Forks?" Jake's face brightened when Leah nodded.**

**He pulled her up to him and hugged her tightly. **

"**Thank you." She breathed.**

"**For what?"**

"**Everything."**

**Hours later, Leah was still at the cullens'.**

'**Honey. Will your mother be worried about you?" Rosalie wondered.**

"**Oh. I highly doubt that." Leah looked down. "We have a really rocky relationship."**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" **

**Leah looked up surprised at her genuine kindness. "Why?"**

**Rose smiled "I know that you probally know me as the evil one but I'm really not all that awful.."**

**Leah sighed "It's complicated."**

"**So am I." Rosalie shrugged " comes with the territory I guess."**

"**I can't argue with that. My mom hates me." Leah felt stupid sounding like a 12 year old girl who was angry at her mother. "She blames me, you know, for my father 'sand brother's death."**

"**That's ridiculous. Leah, you can't possibly agree with her. That's just stupid. You didn't kill them. It isn't your fault." Rosalie said sounding outraged.**

"**I know that on the surface at least. Sometimes, I think I shouldn't of let it happen. My father, I could have stopped his death. And My brother, He's my brother! I was supposed to protect him! I was too obsorbed with my own life to think that his could be ending." Leah had tears streaming down her face.**

**Rosalie hugged her. "I know it's horrible and tradgic but it will get better. Everything happens for a reason but it's not your fault. None of it. You can't change what the world has planned."**

"**Thanks for listening, Rosalie."**

"**Call me, Rose." They smiled at each other.**

"**I should go." Leah said.**

"**No, you're not going anywhere. You're dealing with too much to go home right now. Your staying here. At least, for tonight. Please don't argue. Jacob tells Alice that you do that a lot." Rose laughed.**

**Leah agreed, and laughed with her. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. **

**Renesme walked in. "What's she doing here aunty Rose?" She said with disgust. **

"**She's staying here for awhile. She can't go home besides I think Jacob might be more pleasant with her here."**

**Nessie spoke out "She can't stay here!"**

"**She can and she will. Now run along Nessie." Rose gave her a push out of the room.**

"**She hates me." Leah complained.**

"**She'll get over it. You should go tell Jake the good news"**

"**Maybe I will. You don't think he'll mind my being here?"**

"**Obviously not." Rose snapped "Now go."**

**Emmett walked up behind Rose and hugged her from behind. "What was that about?"**

'**Just a little match maker."**

"**Rose..come on. No more meddling." He said kissing her hair.**

"**Fine. After today, I won't do it again. Leah needed someone to give her a little shovein the right direction." Rose said then she turned around " I just want her to be happy. Like we are."**

**Emmett leaned down and captured her lips with his.**

**She smiled warmly at Jake as she entered the living room.**

"**Hi."**

"**Hey"**

"**Are you leaving?"**

"**Rosalie wants me to stay here. What do you think?"**

"**You know you don't need my permission."**

"**I know..." Leah paused "I just...Do you want me here Jake?" Leah asked him looking into his eyes. Their bodies were just inches away from each other.**

**Leah could feel his breath on her face. It was uneven. She was breathing heavily anticipating his next words. "Yes." He finally said**

**She slid her arms up his chest around his neck.**

**He leaned down, and kissed her.**

"**I would love for you to stay with me." Jake said after he pulled away "And with Rosalie too."**

**They both laughed.**

**Neither knew that Renesme was looking in on the whole thing.**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: There is definitley more to come with this story..just wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Nessie sat alone in her room. She was crying. Jake didn't really love her. He just wanted Leah. That bitch. She stole her man. She couldn't just take whatever she wanted just because she wanted it. Jacob was her boyfriend. He was hers. He imprinted on her!**

**How could this happen? Jake didn't love Leah like he loved her and he never would. If he left Nessie for Leah, he would be miserable. At least, that was what she had been telling herself for the past hour.**

**Nessie had to something about this. It needs to stop now. Jake cheated on her, and he would pay for that.**

**There was a knock on her door. "Nessie? Are you in here? Is everything okay?" Edward asked concerned for his only daughter. No one had seen her since Rose rushed her out of the kitchen.**

"**Daddy? Can you get me mommy? I really need to talk to her." Nessie said in a sad voice while smirking.**

"**Sure Honey." Edward walked away wondering what was going on now.**

"**Bella?" Edward questioned once he found her outside talking to Jake. There was a pang of jealousy inside out him.**

"**Yeah Honey?" Bella turned around so she could see him.**

"**Nessie's in her room, she wants to see you." **

**Bella got up hurriedly "Thanks, Edward. I should go make sure she's okay."**

**Edward walked over to Jake who stayed quiet. "If you have anything to do with my daughter being upset..there will be nowhere you can hide."**

"**Edward, will you stop trying to be threatening? You're not." Rosalie said annoyed. He didn't need to be threatening Leah's new boyfriend. She loved saying that.**

"**Rose, we're kind of busy." Edward snapped at her.**

"**I know. I know. With threatening poor Jacob's life and all that but I need your help. I'm trying to make Leah something to eat but I don't know how to cook." **

**Rose smiled knowing he was an amazing cook so he could help her.**

**Edward sighed and started walking inside "We're not done." He said to Jake.**

**Once they were inside "When did you start _defending_ Jacob? You hate him Rose. What's going on?" Edward asked suspiciously.**

"**Nothing! I'm just trying to be nicer...to everyone, not just Jake." Rosalie said innocently.**

**Edward didn't believe her, but he decided to drop it anyway.**

**Bella entered her daughters room. "Nessie? What happened? Is this about Jake?"**

**Nessie nodded her head. "It is about Jake. Jake did something awful. Mom, He cheated on me."**

"**What?" Bella exclaimed "Honey, are you sure?"**

"**Yes! I saw them! Why won't you believe me?" Nessie started crying.**

"**No. NO. I do believe you, Nessie. I really do." Bella said trying to calm her daughters nerves. "What did you see exactly? Did he-?"**

"**No mom! They weren't doing that. They were just kissing." Nessie began to cry again.**

"**Who? Honey who did Jake kiss?" Bella asked.**

"**Leah Clearwater. She's staying here." Nessie said in a disgusted voice. "How could he cheat on me with _with her of all people?"_**

"**I'll do whatever you want. You tell me what you need."**

"**Revenge."**

"**I don't think that's a good idea, Nessie." **

"**You said you'd do anything!" Nessie screamed.**

"**Okay, okay. I'll do it." Bella agreed. How much damage could one teenager do? Nessie needed this to feel better.**

"**Thank you mommy!" Nessie paused getting out of her plan that she had drawn out. "All you have to is Don't tell dad or Rose or anyone and keep Leah and Jacob away from each other at all costs. got it mom?"**

**Bella nodded.**

"**Go!" She yelled at her mom.**

**As soon as Bella left, Nessie got on the phone. "This better work or I want my money back."**

"**It will work perfectly. No worries. Just get me the cash and I getyou the drugs." **

"**The money is transferred into your count as of now." Nessie said in a business voice.**

"**Good. The drugs will be under your pillow in an hour or so."**

**Nessie hung up. If this didn't work, she would be screwed. Her parents would ground her indefinitley. **

**Leah was asleep in her room, when she woke up to a figure above her. He grabbed her head before she could scream and smashed it against the wall. She passed out on the ground. He sat her up, and shoved the pills in her mouth and took a half empty beer can out of his pocket. He poured the remains down her throat so the pills could go down. He wouldn't have bothered but the customer wanted her alive.**

**The man left through a window. Quickly and Quietly.**

**He opened his phone. "It's done."**

**Nessie just got the call that the mission had been complete. Now it was time for her part. She entered Leah's room without anyone seeing her or so she thought. She saw Leah on the floor the back of her head was bloody. She ran to the closet and got the first aid supplies. She cleaned Leah up enough so she looked normal enough. Nessie hid in the closet when she heard the door open. It as Rosalie. She must of smelled the blood. "Leah. Are you bleeding?"**

**Leah eye's fluttered open "huh? Ow! My head."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**My head really hurts!" **

**Nessie smirked, not having a clue what she had just done.**

"**Carlisle!" Rose screamed "Come on, hurry! Leah's hurt."**

**Rose was worried for her new found friend. What if she was really hurt. She knew being nice to people was a stupid idea. This is what happened when people started being nice to people.**

**Edward and Emmett rushed in. Emmett put an arm around Rose for support.**

**Jake came in next with Bella in toe. "Oh my god." They said in unison.**

"**What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Jake continued Bella.**

**Bella knew this had to be Nessie's plan. She had no idea that It would go this far.**

"**We don't know anything yet. You guys need to clear out so I can figure this out. Jacob, you can stay."**

"**Him? What about me? I'm her friend." Rose pleaded.**

_**Not now rose. Leave them alone. She'll be okay. Carlisle needs time and room. Go be with Emmett.**_

**Rose left reluctantly with the rest of them. **

"**Jake." Leah said quietly.**

"**Leah." Jake said back thankful that she had woken up so quicly.**

"**Jake I don't feel so good." Leah said, then she started puking up blood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The room was light with motions all around. Leah stayed there resting. She felt so tired over last night's events. She didn't know exactly what had happened. All she knew is one minute she was sleeping and then there was a guy who covered her mouth to ensure that she wouldn't scream. Leah knew that the guy, whoever he was, wasn't responsible for what had happened. He was just doing the dirty work for who ever hired him. Then she woke up and she saw Rosalie standing over her. Everything was groggy. She couldn't see much but what really stuck out to her was the pain in her head. It had hurt so badly. She passed out after Edward and Emmett had come in the room. Then she woke to Jake standing over her and Carlisle was trying to help her. That's when she started puking up blood. Then she passed out again.**

**Now Leah was awake. She didn't want anyone to know yet, she wanted to just lie there. She was still trying to figure out what had happened to her. Who was the guy ? What did he do to her? Who was really behind it? So many questions. Still no answers.**

**She opened her eyes not knowing what to expect. Carlisle and Jake were nowhere to be seen. Rosalie and Edward were the only ones in the room. "Leah? Are you awake?"**

"**That would reasonable assumption with her eyes open and all." Edward smirked as an attempt to lighten the mood. Rose ignored him.**

"**Hey guys." Leah sat up searching the room for Jake "What happened?"**

"**What do you remember?" Edward asked.**

"**A man grabbed me then I passed out then I woke when Rose came too see me. I remember Carlisle, you guys, and Emmett being there. Then I passed out again. I woke up and the room was empty except for Jake and Carlisle" Rosalie grunted "Then I started puking up blood then I don't remember anything else."**

"**Someone definitley attacked you and we don't know why. Alice and Jasper are working on that. The man. He also injected you with drugs. They don't know what full affect that will have on you yet." Rosalie had been only half telling the truth about the last part. Well not exactly. She had just witheld information. It is so not the same as lying. Edward gave her a look. Don't judge me, Edward. There's no reason to freak her out when it could be nothing. He rolled his eyes. Rosalie knew that it was not nothing. Edward tried to understand what his sister was going through but it was hard for him.**

"**That's why I was puking up blood?" **

"**We don't know for sure." Rosalie said a little too quick. Leah knew something was off.**

"**But it is very likely." Edward stepped in not wanting Rose to ruin her first real friendship since dying.**

"**I should go find Emmett." Rosalie said trying to get out of there. "I'll go with you."**

"**You need to tell Leah the truth, Rose."**

**I didn't lie to her. We don't know anything.**

"**We know she could die."**

**Rosalie hit him really hard over and over again.**

**Don't say that! I won't let that happen.**

"**Don't do that, Rose. You can't take care everything because if this spirals downward, you'll blame yourself and it won't be your fault if something happens to her."**

**It doesn't matter because nothing will happen.**

"**Rose. Hows Leah doing?" Emmett walked up to Rose and Edward.**

"**It could be awful. She might die. Em, She's my friend. What am I supposed to do if I lose her?"**

**Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her close. "Don't think about that now. Just focus on keeping her alive."**

**Nessie and Bella came in from outside. They look to Rosalie then to Emmett then to Edward feeling the most o all for having to lie to him for this mess. They couldn't tell him the truth though, he'd leave them for sure and that is something they couldn't risk.**

"**How is Leah doing?" Bella asked with real concern in her voice. **

"**She woke up." Rose said trying her best to be positive.**

"**Well, that's good. right?" Nessie tried to avoid eye contact with them. She didn't expect it to go this far. She thought that Jake would find Leah all drugged up then come running back to her. To think she wasted her family's money on faulty results. They can't find out the truth, they would disown her, or kill her. Jake would never forgive her.**

"**Maybe." Edward said unsure.**

"**He's just being paraniod. Leah will be just fine." Rosalie was breathing heavily. It kept her calm. She didn't believe that Leah would actually be okay. It's Rosalie so typically she expected the worst to happen but she wasn't going to admit that to Edward. Oh Shit! Get out of my mind.**

**Edward just smirked. "What's so funny?" Bella said nervously. **

"**Inside Joke." Rose said quickly before Edward could reveal her personal thoughts. She hadn't told Emmett yet. Later she would. They were always honest with each other and that wasn't going to change now. **

"**It's late Nessie. You should sleep." Edward told her strictly. She wondered if he knew what she did. She knew her mother was having the same thoughts. "But Dad-"**

"**Nessie, go." Bella ordered. Renesme followed her parents wishes.**

**Nessie headed off to bed where she tried but failed to sleep. She shouldn't feel guilty about this. Jake and Leah made the mistake. She was just giving them what they deserved. Nessie wasn't wrong. Leah and Jake were but then why did she feel so awful?**

**Rosalie and Emmett had gone inside Leah's room to say goodnight before they went to bed.**

**Edward and Bella were alone. "Alone, at last." Bella looked around nervously.**

"**looking for something, my dear love?" Edward asked her with bitterness.**

"**No..no! Are you okay?" Bella would meet his eyes.**

"**I know."**

"**know what?" Bella asked innocently.**

"**Don't play innocent! I know what you and _your_ daughter did." Edward 's voice was getting louder.**

"**First of all, Renesme is OUR daughter. And second, we didn't mean too. It was just an innocent attempt at revenge for OUR daughter." Bella explained trying to make Edward understand.**

**Edward was silent. He couldn't believe Bella agreed to help Nessie do something so horrible. Leah could die! "You know, Leah could die."**

"**No, Rose..she said she was awake..you even said she might be better." Bella said franticly. Leah couldn't die because of something she was a part of. Nessie would never forgive herself , neither would Bella. Jake and Edward and the rest of the family would never forgive either of them.**

"**I only said that for my sister's sake. she's really fragile right now. Leah is her first real friend since she became a vampire. She going crazy trying to make sure she survives. The truth is the drugs that were injected into Leah's system were expirimental drugs. They weren't even ready for testing yet. Nobody knows what that will due to Leah's body this early." Edward was getting more and more frustrated.**

"**You are an adult, Bella. Please tell me you have a good reason for helping your daughter commit a crime." **

"**Uhh. I went to see Nessie the other day. She was crying. She was really upset..she was crying so hard."**

**Edward clenched his fist "Get to the point, Bella. **_now!_**"**

"**She told me she wanted to get revenge on Jake and Leah because she saw them kissing. He hurt her, and she just wanted to hurt him the same way." Bella said rationalizing her actions.**

"**By hurting Leah."**

**Bella shook her head "Only emotionally. She didn't mean for this to happen. You have to know that. She wanted to Jake to find Leah on drugs so he would break up with her." Bella didn't realize how bad it sounded until she heard herself say the words.**

"**Oh my god, Bella." Edward was disgusted. Edward loved Bella but he couldn't stand to look at her right now. What she had done was too awful.**

"**Edward. Please Understand. I only wanted to help Nessie. I wanted her to be happy. Please." Bella was crying by now. "Please. I love you."**

"**That's enough. " Edward spoke with stillness in the air "It's done and as far as I'm concerned so are we. You need to leave." There was such coldness in his voice it scared Bella.**

"**Leave?" Bella said in a small voice. " but no..I love you."**

"**Now..I'll drop your stuff off in the morning."**

"**Where do you expect me to go?" Bella was angry now. She was there for her when her daughter needed her. That was more than what could be said for Edward. "My daughter needs me!"**

"**That is the last thing my daughter needs." **

"**So now she is your daughter? You should make up your mind." Bella said icily.**

"**She will always be. You need to go."**

"**She's my daughter! You can't take her away from me." Bella shrieked.**

"**You're not her mother anymore, Bella. Goodbye."**

**Bella glared at him for a long time "How can you do this to me?"**

"**What's going on out here?" Emmett said emerging from Leah's room with Rose on his arm.**

"**Bella was just leaving." Edward didn't take his eyes off of Bella. He loved her but she was a bad influence on Nessie. Bella started to leave but then she turned around and said "You will regret this." without another word she left.**

"**What was that about?" Rosalie questioned.**

"**Just a fight. I'm sure it will blow over soon." Edward shrugged something he rarely did.**

"**Then why did you make her leave, man."**

"**It's for the best..for now. I'm going to go check on Nessie."**

**A/N: So..Edward foundout..Bella's gone..for now..what will happen to Nessie..and Leah? Stay tuned..Leah will have a bigger part in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
